


Prompt #3

by MidnightStar789



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome wingman!Balthazar, Balthazar deserves an award for wingman of the year, Businessman!Gabriel, Café worker!Sam, Cas doesn’t feel good, Gen, M/M, dean is a good boyfriend, dorks being dorks, drunk!Sam, he also has lots of car keys but doesn’t know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStar789/pseuds/MidnightStar789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in a parking lot unlocking the door to your car when you realize the car was moved from its original spot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #3

Stumbling out of the bar, Sam barely managed to make it to his car, and was in the process of unlocking his car when he noticed that the light was on the other side of his car than it had been when he went into the bar. Yanking the key out of the door, he stumbled back, fumbling for his phone to call his brother.

“What’s up Sammy?” was the grumbled answer.

“Dean did you move my car?” Sam asked the situation sobering him. Looking in the passenger side Sam frowned to himself at the rainbow colored seat covers.

“Dude I’m at home and have been for an hour, Cas wasn’t feeling good so we left earlier.” Dean replied.

“Oh. Well I guess I will look in the rest of the lot for my car. Have a good Night Dean.” Sam said moving towards the bar door to step on the curb and look over the lot.

“Night little brother, call me if you need a ride home, ok?”

“Ok Dean.” Seeing that the only car in the lot that looked like his was the one by the light so Sam crept closer to the car, noting that the car had the same plates as his. Unlocking the driver’s door he opened the door and brushed the colored seat covers carefully checking for anything that might have been hidden under them. Finding nothing under the covers, he sat in the driver’s seat and checked the inside of the car for a clue as to who could have done it and found nothing.

Starting the car Sam drove home and parked in his driveway, leaving the seat covers in place just to make sure that whoever messed with his car would not do it again. Locking his car Sam unlocked his home, and made his way to bed and collapsing into bed.

 

 

 

Gabriel watched his neighbor come home at two o’clock in the morning and noticed the way he made sure to lock the car before going into his home. It was strange that he would lock his car as he had never locked it before that Gabe knew of. Leaving his own home he wandered over to the car and looked inside, snorting at the fact that Sam had left the Rainbow seat covers on Gabe looked towards the sun visor. Noting that it had not been moved since Balthazar had helped him to get into his neighbors’ car to put the seat covers in place he frowned slightly.

 

 

 

The next morning Sam was running late for work and threw himself into the car and speed off, just barely missing an older woman that lived down the street. During his shift, he was harassed by at least three different customers, one customer that tried unsuccessfully to flirt with him, and a small child that thought that shredding _ALL_ of the napkins at a corner booth, then throwing the pieces at his friend who further scattered the pieces of napkins. After cleaning up the napkin pieces Sam’s manger and friend Anna, told him he could go half an hour early as the café had cleared of people. Getting into his car, he sat there and simply breathed, before going to start the car. Looking up into the sun he reached up and pulled down the visor and a piece of paper fluttered into his lap. Blinking at the piece of paper he picked it up and unfolded it, and reading it:

_ Hey Samba,  _

_ I thought you could use some Seat covers to keep your car clean and saw these on sale and I thought to myself that they were perfect for you; ya know seeing that almost no man has hair like yours and is straight. ;) _

_ If I am right, come over to number Six any time after Five pm and bring some candy! ;) _

_ Yours truly, _

_ The Trickster _

_ Aka: Golden haired, and eyed and short and snarky man next door.  _ _ J _

 

Sitting there thinking Sam ended up not leaving work until he normally would, stopping on the way home he picked up a few candy bags, which caused him to be later than he was normally. This caused him to see Gabriel climb out of a vehicle, look towards his house, and frown. He watched as Gabriel walked inside his house, with a small jolt Sam realized that it was number Six. Smirking to himself, he pulled into his own driveway and headed into his house to shower.

 

 

 

 

Gabriel had had an extremely shitty day as far as he was concerned: he had to leave for work before Sam did so he could not watch him leave as he normally did. Luke his brother/boss decided to make his life hell by watching him work for the morning which meant that he couldn’t goof off, then Balthazar had texted him after lunch saying he wasn’t sure that Sam actually swung Gabe’s way. Finally, to top it all off he had gotten home before Sam so he could not see if he had left the seat covers on or not. Sighing to himself, he slumped further into his couch, flipping through the TV channels to see if there was anything on to watch. Finally settling on catching the end of the evening news Gabreil nearly missed the sound of someone knocking on his door.

Frowning at first, he wondered who could be at his door when the thought hit that maybe it was Sam. Bouncing towards the door, he opened it to see his Moose of a neighbor holding onto a large cloth grocery bag.

“Uh, hi! What can I do for you Samsquatch?” Gabriel asked. Sam blushed faintly before handing him the bag and looking at him expectantly. Gabe looked into the bag and stared, a blush working its way onto his face.

“Thought you could use some candy, Gabriel seeing as you gave me protective seat covers for my car. It was certainly a strange way of finding out that my cute neighbor swung towards me, but I think I might forgive him if he can answer a simple question for me.” Sam said as Gabe stared at the candy, and then looked up at Sam with a hopeful look.

“What question would that be?” Gabe asked anxiously

“Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“Hell yeah!” Gabe replied before tugging Sam inside his house and shutting the door behind them.


End file.
